The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, in particular, to a utility light having a light source configured as an array of LEDs.
Portable lights, which can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions, are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, utility lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light while frequently changing locations. Such a trouble light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al. Fluorescent lights have several advantages in use as compared with the incandescent bulbs. As an example, for the same wattage fluorescent lights usually provide more light with less glare. In the past, attempts have been made to convert portable lights such as extension lights to fluorescent tubes. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,658 to Kovacik et al.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known for providing illumination to digital displays and the like. It has become more common for an array of LEDs to be utilized for providing illumination. LEDs are particularly advantageous because of their low power consumption per candlepower produced when compared to incandescent light bulbs and, to a lesser degree, to fluorescent light bulbs.
It is desirable to provide a portable light having lower power consumption that also provides sufficient illumination for a work site. It is also desirable to be able to place and orient the portable light in as many locations and positions as possible. It is further desirable to provide a utility light that does not require the use of an external power supply cord. It is always desirable to provide utility lamps that are lightweight and cost-effective to produce.